Overrated
by nathansgirl08
Summary: AU: Haley's parents die and is sent to live with her cousin, Lucas. Then she goes to boarding school with her cousin. What happens when lies become real? A Naley horror fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Haley Jo James layed on her bed with her feet up in the air as she talked to her roommate, who was also her best friend. Brooke was doing the same thing as well on her bed. They did this a lot, just the two of them. They would talk about many things, from their beliefs and morals, their childhoods, and to their what ifs.

Haley jumped up and sat up straight as she crossed her legs, "Girl let me tell you what happened today," Brooke nodded. "Okay, some guy, his name is Nick, Nate or something like that-"

"Nathan Scott."

"But anyways..He is so tryin' to get all up in my kool-aid." Haley said as she made a disgusted look on her face.

Brooke faked a gag, "I just puked in my mouth and swallowed it."

Haley nodded, "I feel ya on dat one."

"At least you didn't have Tim Smith, use this pick-up line on you, I shit in my pants, can I get into yours." Both of the girls bursted into laughter.

Haley shoke her head, "Girl you did out do me on dat one. Tim Smith," she continued to shake her head. "God did him wrong."

"He sure did...Fo' sho'." Brooke sat up on her bed and reached for her phone when she heard a buzz. "Instant message." She flipped open her side kick, "It's from Tim, he asked me if it hurt," Brooke looked up at Haley, "Did what hurt, and how in the hell did he get my damn number?"

"I don't know," Brooke got another buzz.

"He asked me if it hurt when I fell from heaven..Girl I walked!" Brooke stuck her hand out and Haley reached over and hi-fived it as they laughed.

Haley sat back on her bed comfortably, "What are you going to text him back?"

It has been only a couple months since Haley and Brooke have met each other. They met on the first day they arrived at school. They hit it off quick. Before Haley came along, she was basically a loner but now she has someone she can actually talk to who actually shares the same interests she does. Haley was on her level.

Then Haley and Brooke met Harley and Bevin about a month ago. They became like a click. It was just the four of them. Haley and Brooke were still closer to each other though. They had their own table they would sat at in the cafeteria and everything. One the things was for sure, they could always count on each other because in reality, they really didn't have anyone else.

It's not like family's cared because look at where they are at. Their parents just ship them off to boarding school like it isn't nothing. And, wow! They buy them whatever they want but most likely was because of they were trying to buy their love. Don't get the wrong idea, they care but they could care more.

"Giiirl, who said that I was gonna text his goofty $$ back anyways?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah, good point." Haley looked at her side kick, "Ooo girl, we need to get da steppin' before we late for class."

Both girls got off the bed and got their stuff before walking out of their dorm to walk to class.

* * *

Class was just over and Haley was walking to her next class when the guy named Nathan Scott jogged up next to her and was walking next to her.

Nathan smirked, "So Haley-"

"Are you going to make me throw up in my mouth and then swallow it all over again," Haley asked curiously as she stopped and faced Nathan.

A smirk spreaded across Nathan's face, "Haley, Haley, Haley...I can see past all of that and that deep inside that you really want me." Nathan laughed slightly, "Besides, I don't blame you. Who wouldn't want me?"

Haley faked a gagging noise, "Dang it Nathan," Haley smiled," If you keep it up, I am going to throw up and you wouldn't want me throw up on your expensive shoes now would you?" Nathan's smile began to fade away, "Yep, didn't think so." Haley turned and continued her destination to her next class.

Another smiled appeared on Nathan's face, "She totally wants me."

A/N: Please tell me what you think and leave lot's of comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After that little conversation with Nathan Scott, Haley couldn't help but laugh to her self. Why couldn't he get it through his small brain that she didn't want him? Haley rolled her eyes, "_He has to be a crackhead, uh huh, a crackhead..." _Haley thought to her self as she made her way over to her friends by the tree. Haley took a seat next to Brooke on the grass. Haley, Brooke, Harley and Bevin were all sitting in a circle, talking to each other.

"So Hales, what did Nathan say to ya?" Brooke asked Haley. She obviously seen the whole thing that just happened with the two of them.

Haley made a disgusted look on her face and rolled her eyes. "He won't leave me alone. I have repeatedly told him that I don't want him but nooo, it seems that he can't get the freakin' hint!"

"Well," Harley started to say, "What is actually wrong with him? He looks really hot and I know he doesn't actually fit your style but that really doesn't matter. He's hella hot, so why don't you want him?"

Hmm...Haley has never really thought about why she didn't like him. Everytime that he tried hittin' on her, it was just a reflex to say no. Ugh, why does Harley always have to make people think? No one knew the answer to that one because that was just her.

Haley took a sip of Brooke's water, "Well I don't know. I haven't thought about it...Besides, the ways he asks me out is such a turn off." Haley stopped talking to think, "I think the reason on why I don't want to be with someone right now is because one, people always leave and two, I am not ready to be with anyone at the moment."

All the girls nodded, "That's understandable," Brooke simply stated.

Haley yawned, "So anyways, what's the 411 on dis weekend?"

"How about going to that party," Bevin said.

Brooke replied, "Nah, that get's old after a while..."

All the girls faked like they were shocked. Brooke was never heard of to be tired of a party. She always loved to party, drink and have fun but for some reason, after the last party they went to, a couple weeks ago, she didn't "feel" like going to one.

"Oh. My. God," Harley began, "Brooke Davis, tired of parties, having fun, getting drunk...No way."

Haley laughed with the rest of the girls, "Brooke, you have to be joking right?"

Brooke shoke her head, "Nah, it's not even like that," changing the subject, "How about a movie night on Friday?"

"Okay, I am totally down," Haley said as the the rest of the girls nodded when Jake and Lucas came up to the group and sat down next to Haley.

Lucas looked over at Haley, "So what are you supposely down with Hales?"

"Movie night on Friday...Why, are you interested Mr. Hotshot?" Haley teased.

Lucas thought about it, and replied, "Yeah, maybe I am."

Jake joined in, "Well then I guess I am down for it too."

"I thought this is going to be a girls night," Brooke jumped in.

Bevin looked over at Brooke, "Come on Brooke, we always have a girls night."

Harley nodded, "True dat, true dat."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Lucas nodded, "Okay do you care if we invite Nathan and Tim as well?" Haley practically choked on the water she was drinking.

Lucas couldn't be serious, could he? He probably was due to the fact he hung around him. Haley couldn't help wonder if she should let him come or not...It could be fun. Maybe Haley was starting to actually condersider Nathan's offer. Who knows, it could be fun. Of course though, Haley wouldn't let anyone know that.

"Lucas, nah, no way. Nathan can't come but Tim can," Haley replied.

Brooke playfully smacked Haley's arm, "No way! Tim can't come either...He would probably follow me around like a lost puppy or something!"

"Wait what's wrong with Nathan and Tim?" Jakes asked curiously as he couldn't keep his eyes off of Brooke.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, what he said."

Harley took a deep breath before she spoke, "Okay well, Nathan keeps asking Haley out and she keeps telling him no, while Tim keeps using these really cheesy pick-up lines on Brooke who always, turns him down."

"Oh," Lucas and Jakes both replied.

Bevin nodded, "The latest pick-up line from Tim is: Do you have mirrors in your pants because I can totally see myself in them."

Everyone laughed, except Brooke, who crossed her arms over her chest. "He's such a crackhead."

"That's just Nathan and Tim for ya. They are not bad guys, I swear..Besides, Jake and I can handle them if they start that shit, okay?" Lucas asked hopefully because he didn't want him and Jake being the only guys at movie night.

Haley pretended to think about it, "Fine, but they better knock their shit off, deal?"

Lucas and Jake nodded, "Deal."

No one knew, but Friday night was going to be a very interesting night with many surprises to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Never forget yesterday but always live for today because you never know what tomorrow will bring or what it might take away. Haley James knew that quite well. She missed her parents dearly and there is nothing that she nor anyone else can say or do that can bring them back. Since her parents death, she has changed. Now she knew that you have to take the good with the bad, smile with the sad, love what you've got and remember what you had. Always forgive but never forget, learn from your mistakes, but never regret. People change and things go wrong, but just remember, life goes on.

Haley couldn't help but wonder. Wouldn't it be a miracle if you could store all of your memories away and relive each moment, hour and day? Haley wished that she could. Lately she had been trying to think about all the memories that she had once shared with her parents that felt like so many years ago. _If only, if only._ Sometimes out of the blue, she would have a memory, or just a glimpse of one. It faded away just as quickly as it came. She wished that she didn't blow her parents off and remembered every conversation, every little thing about them but she didn't, she couldn't. Haley didn't expect that she would have to bury her parents at this young of an age but she did.

Haley just sat there, sitting with her friends. Completely lost into her world, her own thoughts. She was lost in a certain memory, about her parents.

* * *

_"Haley honey, I know that you don't understand right now," Holly Sweeney said as she sat next to her husband, John Sweeney. "But someday, I hope that you will. This is how we pay our bills, support this family...It's our way of life, Haley. We know that you don't accept this-"_

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing as she stood in front of her parents. "Accept what mom?" Haley yelled, "For christ's sake, you two are drug dealers! The very people that you guys have warned me about and here is own my parents selling drugs." Haley looked down as her tears began to fall.

John cleared his throat, "Honey, please don't cry. We only sell the drugs, not use."

"Liar, you liars!" Haley scoffed, "How dare you lie to my face! I am not stupid dad! It all makes sense now...It all does." Haley shook her head, "I wasn't born yesterday ya know-Ugh, damn it! My own parents, druggies!" Haley threw her hands up in the air. "My parents are exactly the kind of people that they taught me to stay away from!"

Holly looked down before she spoke, "Haley, we never meant for you to see any of this."

Haley wiped her tears away as she spoke, "I feel so betrayed, so hurt...What you two are doing is illegal and most of all it's wrong! I don't see how you two would sit there and preach to me that drugs are bad and blah blah blah...But looky here, my own parents," she paused before she spoke again," I trusted you two. I never thought-I never imagined my own parents druggies...My whole life has been a lie."

"Haley baby, don't say that. We never meant to hurt you," John Sweeney said to his daughter.

"We're so sorry, so sorry Haley," her mother spoke as she tried not to let her tears fall.

Haley took a deep breath before she spoke. "I hate you..I hate the both of you!"

Haley said to her parents before she stormed out the door and letting it slam behind her.

* * *

Haley snapped back into reality after remembering what she had once said to her parents. She never meant it and she regretted it, she just hoped that her parents knew that. Isn't life so peachy...

"Haley, why are you not in class right now? Do you have a free period or something?" Bevin said as she looked over at Haley.

Haley snapped her head up and looked over at Bevin, "Huh, what?"

"Class," Harley started to answer for her, "Are you suppose to be in class right now -"

"Shit! I totally spaced out," Haley looked down at her cell phone. "Mrs. Roe won't let me into class now! Ugh, damn it," Haley said as she began to mumble profanity under her breath.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Just tell her that you wasn't feeling good or something. Just make something up and I betcha she'll understand." Harley, and Bevin nodded. "Mrs. Roe is da shit. Der!"

Haley nodded and looked over at her cousin, "Hey Lucas," Lucas jerked his head up at the call of his name, "Isn't your parents going to be out of town this weekend?" Lucas nodded. "Okay, then let's have movie night at the house then."

Everyone gave her a confused look. Everyone but Jake remained quiet, "Yeah, not such a good idea, considering the fact that we can't leave campus unless we have permission and I don't think they will let us leave for movie night."

"Der! I am aware of that ya know...I was thinking that we can have someone call us in and tell them that we need to leave for the weekend. Just have your parents or whatever, make up an excuse. Not that hard..." Haley said if it wasn't that hard to think of.

Everyone shrugged, it could work...Maybe.

Just then, Nathan Scott and Tim Smith walked up to the group and took a seat near Lucas and Jake as Haley started to fake a puking noise when she caught site of them.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked in concern as Haley looked like she was choking.

Haley gaged again, "It's the site of Mr. I'm so hot," Haley said as she mocked Nathan, "that made me literally puke in my mouth, swallow it and then choke on it." Haley looked over at her friends that were laughing.

Nathan smirked, "Hales, listen. I know that you want me, so just drop the whole act and let's go make out in the corner over there."

Haley smiled sweetly. "Aw Nathan you caught me. I am so madly in love with you that everytime I see you, I just want to puke...Wait, that's not love. That's disgust."

"If that helps you sleep at night, then that's fine with me, babe." He licked his lips at Haley, "Just remember-"

Haley interrupted him, "Remember what? To stay away from you?" Haley nodded, "Gotcha."

Lucas looked over at Nathan and could tell that he was about to say something, "Nate, just stop man. Just leave my cousin alone. Kay?"

Before Nathan looked the other way, he mumbled, "Whatever."

Tim looked over at Brooke, "Hey Brooke," he said smiling.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Tim, don't even say anything, at all."

"Girl you are so fine, that I could suck a fart out of your butt-hole, like a bong," Tim said as he looked her up and down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

It was now Friday night and everyone was at Lucas' and Haley's house. Nathan was on one of end the couch and Jake was on the other end. Lucas was on the love seat with Bevin leg's popped up on him, and Tim was in the rocking chair. Brooke, Haley and Bevin were laying on the floor covered up with blankets in front of the couch Nathan and Jake was on. Everyone was there that planned on it and they had just got done watching the movie _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_.

Brooke sat up, "I am going to go get some popcorn," She got up to make her way to the kitchen.

Everyone nodded, "I'll help you." Jake replied as he too got up and made his to the kitchen as well.

"So," Haley sat up and she laid back against the couch and she didn't know that she was between legs as he sat behind her on the couch. Nathan smirked as she continued to talk, "What movie should we watch next?"

"How about _Brokeback Mountain_?" Tim asked as everyone looked at him funny. "What?"

Lucas shook his head, "Did your mom drop you on your head when you were a baby?"

Tim laughed, "Ugh no...Not that I know..."

"Anyways Tim, no. Were are so not watching that movie..I watched it once and that was enough for me." Haley said.

Harley nodded, "Yeah, and he took it up the ass like a sport."

Tim looked at them confused, "Tim, do you even know what the movie is about?" Nathan asked.

Tim nodded, "Yeah, it's about two cowboys on the mountain."

"And what else?" Lucas asked.

"That's all I know." Everyone looked at Tim and laughed.

"Tim," Nathan began, "It's about two gay guys."

Tim's eyes practically jumped out of his eyes, "Ugh, nev-never mi-mind.." Tim said as he stuttered.

Haley rolled her eyes, "It's not just about that, it's about a love story and well there is so much more than that."

Harley said as she eyed Tim, "Dats true, but any-ONE else have any other ideas about what we can watch?"

Bevin eyes lit up, "_The Notebook_!"

The guys shook their head, "Nah," Lucas replied as Nathan nodded.

"Fine but we are going to watch a love story, but right now how about we watch _The American Haunting_?" Haley insisted.

"Okay," Everyone replied but not all together.

"'Okay, I am going to check on Brooke and Jake," Haley replied as she got up to go into the kitchen.

When Haley was close to the kitchen, she heard Jake and Brooke arguing so she stepped closer to hear better.

"Brooke, we need to talk about this!" Jake said in a loud but serious tone.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Talk about what Jake? Huh, tell me exactly what we need to talk about! Jake, all we did was sleep together at that party, that was it. Nothing else...Besides it didn't mean anything, anything at all."

It hit Haley like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe that her best friend slept with Jake and didn't even mention it to her but it all made sense now. Ever since that last party they all went to, Jake and Brooke had been acting really weird around each other but she never imagined that was the reason why.

Jake looked into Brooke's eyes, he knew she was lying. "Brooke, don't lie to me...Sex is never just sex and it certainly isn't nothing."

"It was just sex!" Brooke retorted.

"Damn it, Brooke! Just look me in the eye and tell me that it meant nothing to you because you and I both know that it was more than that!"

Brooke looked him dead in the eye, "It meant nothing."

Jake threw his hands up in the air, "You liar! I can see the pain and hut in your eyes! Why can't we have something more? Please Brooke, just be honest with me, that's all I am asking."

Brooke became silent and Nathan sneaked up to Haley and tapped her on her shoulder. Haley jumped and turned around to face Nathan.

In a harsh whisper, "Damn you Nate! You scared me, now shh!" Haley said.

Also in a whisper, "Someones noisy." That was all Nathan said before he too started to listen to what was going on.

Brooke took a deep breath and let it out before she spoke. "I-I just can't. I am so sorry Jake."

Jake grabbed her hands and put hers into his, "Why, baby, why?"

"I don't know..."

"Yes you do, just tell me. Don't you dare be afraid of what we have and I know that when we touch, you can feel the sparks too. I know that when I come into a room, I see how your face brightens up and that when it's just you and I, you have that special smile that is just for me. I know that you steal glances at me every chance you get. And I know that I make you weak in the knees and that you have butterflies in you stomach when I am with you or when I am on your mind. I know that I make your heart race faster at just the sound of my name. I also know that I am the last person you think about before you go to sleep and that I am the first person you think about when you wake up. Ask me Brooke, ask me how I know these things." Jake said as he looked her in the eye the whole time.

"How?"

"Because that is exactly how I feel." Seconds later, Nathan and Haley could here the noises they were making as they were kissing each other.

Haley looked up at Nathan, "What should we do?"

"Ugh, should we walk in or what?"

Haley thought about it for a second, "Let's go back in the living room." Nathan nodded.


End file.
